Life At The Wilderness School
by RaynieJay
Summary: He's the jock. The hot one. The bad ass. The one every girl is in love with besides me. He has his group of friends like Luke Castellan, Chris Bryant, Landyn Scott, Butch Rider, & Dylan Joselyn. I hate them all with a burning, fiery passion. All human R&R
1. I Live With An Idiot

**Just a chapter of my new story... I'm trying it out to see if you guys like it... I hope you do! I've been inspired by quite a few people. Mostly my sister. Hahah(: **

**Review and tell me if you think I should continue this story or delete it. Keep in mind that I'm not gonna finish it til I finish my 2 other stories, but this one is new so I might...I don't know...I really like the idea of this one(:**

* * *

><p>Hello. Piper McLean here. Last name sound familiar? Probably. My dad is Tristan McLean. Famous movie star. Yada, yada, yada. Anyways, like I said, I'm Piper McLean. Known as a klepto by my classmates. I'm really not though. I ask for things and I get them. Don't ask me why cause I have no clue. They just do. I have brown choppy hair that I braid most of the time. The reason it's so choppy? I cut it myself. I think it looks pretty good, if I do say so myself. A little bit about me. I'm 16 years old and I go to a boarding school. It's called the Wilderness School. Where kids are the animals. Sorry. Inside joke with my best friends, Leo, Dani, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia. They are kind of quirky. That's why I love 'em.<p>

How would I descirbe Leo? Hmm...Strange? The reason he was sent here was because he's run away from home six times. Mostly staying in tunnels and alleys. He loves corny jokes. He repeats them all the time. Anyways, Leo looks like a Latino version of Santa's elves with his curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, and a mischievous smile that told you right away this guy should not be trusted around matches or sharp objects. Funny thing is, he's really good with his hands. Not like _that_. Pervert. Back to the point. He loves machines. All kinds. He loves building them mostly. One of his most prized possesions is his little helicopter made out of pipe-cleaners. Yeah, he's that awesome.

On with Dani. Full name is Daniella Marie Anderson. She came here because of destruction of property and theft. She always says it's because the skateboard looked 'sick'. Gotta love that girl. She's a skater girl, obviously. She never goes anywhere without her blue beanie and skateboard. She is completely in love with Leo, which makes Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and me awkward when she's making googly eyes at him. Of course, he doesn't notice though. Typical guy. She's actually a very pretty girl. Like me, she wears no makeup. Her hair color is a beautiful golden brown with natural caramel brown highlights. It goes about to her shoulders, maybe a bit longer, in the style of a weave. She's very athletic and lean. I guess that's what you get when you're a skater chick.

Which brings me to Thalia. The punk one of the group. She's got black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She's got a mean glare and she's very snappy. When I say very, I mean _very_, especially to guys. She's a feminist and she is also the sister of my enemy. Jason Grace. More on him later. She got landed in this school because she has a pretty bad temper and talks back a lot. Mostly to police. One night, I guess she got too cheeky and BOOM. Next day, she was sharing a dorm with Annabeth.

Annabeth. She's kind of nerdy. She hates when people insult her intelligence. She's smart, but very beautiful. She has that natural beauty every girl craves for. She's got very curly blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders that she throws up in a ponytail most of the time. All natural makeup, like Dani and me. She came here when she was 14 because she got caught running away from home. Also she's dating Percy.

Last person, I promise. Percy. Real name is Perseus. He has sea-green eyes and raven black hair. Very lean and muscular. The reason he's here? Well, he's a trouble maker. The last school he went to, he blew up. He claims it was an 'accident', but we all know better. He loves swimming and he's very friendly. Not really talkative, but when he does talk, it's usually something funny.

The reason I go to the Wilderness School is because my dad, well, he can't handle me, and neither can the schools he puts me in. I've been to quite a few in my life time. I've been here since I was thirteen. It sucks. Back to the reason they can't handle me. Like I said earlier. I take things. It's the only way my dad will notice me. How would you feel if you had a movie star for a dad that ignores you all the time. Oh and did I mention I never knew my mother? I didn't? Well I just did. I get made fun of a lot because of it. Kids at my school are immature and stupid. Like I don't know maybe, Jason FREAKING Grace.

He's the jock. The hot one. The bad ass. The one every girl is in love with. Besides me. He has his group of friends like Luke Castellan, Chris Bryant, Landyn Scott, Butch Rider, and Dylan Joselyn. I hate them all with a burning, fiery passion. I want to slowly rip off their limbs and shove it down their throats. When I told my friends this, they looked at me like I was psycho and took me to the nurse. She gave me a peppermint and sent me back to class. Shows how helpful she is. Note the sarcasm.

At the moment, my friends(Annabeth, Thalia, Dani, Percy, and Leo) and me are sitting at our table in the Mess Hall just hanging out like we usually do, even though we should be heading to our dorms, cause it's past dinner time and after dinner, we have curfew. What can I say? We're rebels.

"Guys. I really think we should go to our dorms. It's past curfew. I don't want to get in trouble." Annabeth says timidly.

"Relax, Wise Girl. You worry too much." Percy says putting his arm around her.

"Hey beautiful." I look next to me. Guess who's there? Go on guess. Correct! Jason Grace.

"What do you want Grace?" I say murderously while glaring at him.

"Just comin to sit next to ya. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes. There is actually."

"And why is that, Pipes?" The only people allowed to call me that are my friends and my dad. He obviously isn't either of them.

I stand up, punch him in the face. "See ya guys. I'm going to my dorm." I say and walk off like nothing happened, but of course something happened.

That's the problem with Jason. Wait no. That's_ one _problem with him. He always tries to get under my skin. He has ever since I got here, which was when I was thirteen. He always comes up to me and calls me beautiful or gorgeous, and I know it's cause he's trying to get in my pants. I have been to the principals office quite a few times because of him. I asked my dad if I could move schools, but he said no. We got into a 'disagreement' as he likes to call it. I call it a fight. He ended up winning. So I'm stuck here. Yay for me.

"Piper! Wait up!" I hear a voice yell from behind me.

"Hey Dani." I say as she comes running, well skating up to me. Like I said, she never leaves her skateboard.

"Did you see Leo earlier?" She says sounding very un-Dani-like.

"Uh..No? Why?"

"He was looking at me when I was talking!" Isn't that the polite thing to do? _Shouldn't tell her that. _The logical part of my brain told me.

"That's great, Dani."

"I know! He's finally noticing me!" She shrieks.

"Dani? You're kind of scaring me."

"What why? Do you think I'll scare Leo too?" She wonders frantically. I roll my eyes.

"Lets just go." I mutter and start walking.

"Miss. Abraham! Give me that." Mr. D. Oh lovely. He's the Vice Principal. He acts like the head because the head principal, Principal Thorn, is old and blind. Well, not really blind, but he's really old and he never notices things. Mr. D never gets your name right. That's the reason he called Dani, Miss. Abraham. He calls her Dairy Abraham. Yeah, I don't know why, but he calls her Dairy. He calls me Paige McEvers, Thalia is, Tilly Mace, Annabeth is, Annabelle Case, Percy, Peter Johnson, and Leo is, Larry Valerie. Yeah. He hates getting names right. It's not like he doesn't know them, he just doesn't use them.

"Paige! Dairy! Why are you all out so late? Curfew was half an hour ago!" He screams, throwing his hands up, in exaggeration.

"We know sir. Please don't take my skateboard! I'll give you anything you want! Just please not my skateboard! Please!" Dani begs, on her knees.

"Very well. Both get to your dorms before I give you detention."

"Yes sir!" I scream, grab Dani after she picks up her skateboard and run to our dorm.

"Mind if I take first shower?" She says grabbing her PJ's.

"Go ahead." I say and plop down on my bed, just thinking. I stand up, to go get my iPod, but right as I'm about to pick it up, Dani walks out in blue PJ shorts and a white v-neck. Well she doesn't really walk out, more like she runs out and tackles me.

"WOO! I'm a ninja." She screams. "GO NINJAS! GO NINJAS GO! Take that, punk!" She cackles, pointing at me.

"Psycho." I mutter. "I'm taking a shower." I say grabbing my towel, my purple and white polka dot PJ shorts and a white three-quarter sleeved shirt.

"Kay!" She says, waving.

I turn on the water and stand there. As I wash my hair, I think about Jason. Yes, Jason. I tend to do that a lot, whether it's about how big of a jerk he is, or how big of a hot, sexy, jerk he is. Twenty minutes later, I step out of the bathroom, only to be welcomed by a very unwelcome surprise.

"ONE! TWENTY ONE GUNS! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS, GIVE UP THE FIGHT!" Lovely.

"THROW UP YOUR ARMS INTO THE SKY, YOU AND I!" She shouts. "Oh hi, Pipes."

"Yeah. Hi."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FI-"

"HEY!" Someone yells from the room below us. Then we hear banging from the rooms next to ours and a knock on the door.

"Nice going, Dani!" I whisper shout. She makes a beeline for the lights.

"Pretend to be asleep!" She yells at me. Actually _yells_.

"Nice job! Now they know we're awake!" I scream back.

"Well they do now! Thanks to all your YELLING!"

I live with an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing thiiisss... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'm not gonna update til at least Saturday cause I'm going on vacation..with family... this should be interestinnngg... Our vacations always end up with me punching someone and or yelling at someone... Lets hope for the best! <strong>

**GOOOODNIGHHT!**

**~RaynieJay**


	2. Fake Girlfriends, Bets, & Kisses

**Yeah... My bad. R&R!**

**I don't do disclaimers cause this website is called FANFICTION for a reason. Yeah..**

**Oh and Luke and Thalia are a year older than everyone else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

Stupid Leo. Stupid Leo's perfectness and his stupid quirkyness and his stupid kick assness. Stupid his perfect untamed, curly, dark brown, hair. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. It's like he's taunting me. Asking me to be his 'fake girlfriend' to make Serena Freeman back off. Serena is a beautiful, rich, stuck-up, snobby, bitchy, annoying, little... person from our ancient history class. Okay, maybe she's not bad but, she's a man-stealing bitch. Everyone -except Leo- knows that I like him, yet she chases him around like a love sick puppy. It's sickening and makes me want to vomit all over her stupid designer jeans that her stupid, rich daddy bought for her.

"Dani? Dani. Dani. Dani. Dani. DANI! DaniDaniDaniDaniDaniDani!" Leo screamed at me, waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I responded dumbly. "Oh. Sorry." He reached up and knocked my blue beanie off of my head.

I stared at him in shock. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" He hissed.

"Say sorry." I said in a sing-song voice, smiling. "Or uncle. Whichever floats your boat." I laughed as he cried out in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please let go! Come on, Dani! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!" He cried. I let go.

"You're welcome." I said in a mocking tone. "Now get my beanie, jerk." He glared at me, holding his arm.

He smiled at me, a fake smile, but, it still sent the butterflies in a fluttering frenzy, and went to pick it up. While he was bent over, I kicked his cute little butt and laughed as he fell over.

"Daniella Marie Anderson!" He shrieked at me as he stood up. "And you call me the jerk."

"Yes, yes I do." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"So...? What's your answer?" He said, in a pleading kind of voice.

"For the record, this is super shallow and I doubt it will work," He grinned. "but since you're my best friend, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

"Dude! You so couldn't get her! No matter how hard you try, it will never EVER happen!" My best friend, Landyn screamed at me, while laughing.

I'm convinced I can get Piper to go out with me. I just have to play the right cards, but _they _are convinced that no matter what I do, she won't ever even consider it.

"He's right." Luke said, pointing at Landyn.

"I bet you 50 bucks that I can get her by the end of the week."

"Deal." They agreed in unison.

"Now watch this." I said, as I walked towards Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

I chose to go outside to eat lunch. I thought it might be good to get some fresh air after being stuck in class all day. Worst mistake, ever.

As I was eating my burger, Jason plopped down next to me. He leaned back against the tree, copying my postion. The thing was-it was an extremely skinny tree. His whole left side-legs and shoulders-was pressed up against mine. I scooted over to the left, and leant **(A/N: Or is it leaned?) **back, obviously forgetting how extremely tiny the tree was, and I fell backwards. I sat back up and looked at Jason, trying not to blush.

His face was red as well, I realized that it was from trying to hold back laughter because right after I sat up, he immediately burst. I glared at him, while a blush crept it's way up, and settled on my cheeks.

"So not funny." I said, even though it kind of was. If that were anyone else, I sure as hell know I would be laughing my ass off.

"Come on, Pipes! You have to admit that kind of was." He said bumping me with his shoulder like we've been best friends for years. I turned my head so I was looking him dead in the eye.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I said, menacingly.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry." He said trying not to smile. I glared then said:

"What do you want, Grace?" And then took a bite out of my burger.

He very simply stated: "You." I choked for at least five minutes, then regained my composure and I smirked.

"Like that would ever happen."

"Come on, Piper. Please? Just give me a chance." He pleaded. "Besides, what have I ever done to make you hate me so much?"

"Lets see." I said, setting my burger down on my tray, putting on a very fake thoughtful face. I sat up straight, and held up my index finger after a while. "Ooh! I know! You flirt with my to try and get into my pants. You're a total player. My first year here, you broke into me and Dani's dorm, stole our bra's, and hung them up in the guys dorm hallways. Last _month_, you put a video camera in our bathroom and almost put a _video _of me taking a shower on the internet, and last week, you spread a rumor that I was pregnant. With your baby."

He smiled. "Oh, good times, good times." He replied, thinking of the memories.

"Good times for you." I said, ate the last bite of my burger, stood up, and walked off, leaving my tray for him to pick up.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I walked back over to my friends, watching them laugh at me.

"Very smooth, Jase!" Landyn laughed.

"She will so fall for you." Luke mocked as Chris, Butch, and Dylan laugh their stupid asses off.

"Shut up." I said, trying to ignore the fact that I just got rejected by Piper _McLean._ That is so not good for my rep. "See you bastards later." I said, walking away. "I got a plan to put into action."

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

_I don't understand why he won't leave me alone for once. Hasn't he bugged me enough? _I thought, walking upstairs to my dorm, hoping and praying that Dani wasn't singing 21 Guns. God, that can get annoying. While I was unlocking the door, I noticed a note smack dab in the middle of it.

_Meet me on the roof at midnight. I have a surprise for you. Don't worry. It's a plesant one. _

_ -Uhh. Your secret admire?_

Hm. What kind of idiot spells pleasant wrong?

Would it hurt to go though? Besides, it's kind of cool to have a secret admirer. Kind of.

* * *

><p>It was around 11:45 pm, by the time anticipation finally got the best of me. I got up, changed into a pair of Nike basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt, and walked to the roof.<p>

As I was walking, I thought about how it might be a prank. Everyone knows that I'm a very curious person so they would know, I could never turn down something like that.

I climbed up the ladder that leads to the roof, being very careful of my surroundings, checking below me every few seconds just to make sure no one is going to mess with me and checking above me the rest of the time just to make sure no one was going to drop something on my head, that could possibly kill me.

I peered through the peephole and was surprised by what I saw. Two chairs, one bedspread, a candle, and two packages of crackers, as well as, Jason.

"Uh," I started. "what is this supposed to be?"

He looked at me, unaware of my entrance. "I was thinking a date?"

"Definitely not." I said about to take a step back down the ladder, before he stopped me.

"Wait, Piper. I need to talk to you." He said, looking sad.

"And you needed to bring me up on the _roof _to tell me, when you could've just talked to me on the ground like a _normal _person?" I asked, emphasizing the word 'normal'.

"But how romantic would that have been?" He replied, cheekily.

I responded by glaring at him.

"Just come here, please. I really want to talk to you." He said seriously. After thinking it over, I thought, well how bad could it be?

"Fine," I said. "but just know, that I am _not_ happy about it." He grinned at me and patted the seat next to him. I climbed out, walked over, and sat down, scooting my chair a bit farther away.

"Now how can I make a move on you?" He joked. I just glared at him, pissed off at him for joking about such a preposterous idea.

"Okay, sorry." He said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, what?"

"What did you want to talk to me about." I said.

"I just want to get to know you. I think this war has gone on long enough." He replied easily. I reached for a package of crackers and he smirked.

I automatically pulled away from it.

"You poisoned it didn't you?" I asked, suspicious."That's why you invited me up here! So you could kill me!" I said standing up. "You're going to try to murder me, aren't you?" I shrieked.

"Pip-" He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"I can see right through you, Jason Grace! Did Drew put you up to this? Huh? I bet she did, didn't she?" I screamed like a mad woman. I looked around the roof. "Come on out, Drew! Jokes on you! I am so not foolish enough to fall for that!" He looked at me like I belonged in an insane asylum. Truth be told, I probably did.

"Piper. I am not trying to kill you." He promised, trying to grab my hand. I yanked it away and then proceeded to scoot my chair farther away.

I sat back down, wearily. "You positive?"

"Yes." He smiled, looking sincere.

"Okay. What do we do now?"

"Twenty questions?" He asked.

"Okay."

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. I tried to resist a smile, but ended up laughing.

He looked at me confused.

"Can't you think of something a little more original? Dark purple. Favorite movie?" I asked.

"Hey! You asked two questions!" He yelled at me, completely serious.

"Did not!" I laughed.

"Yes huh. You said 'Can't you think of something more original?' then 'Favorite movie?'. Therefore, you asked two questions, meaning I get to ask two questions." He crossed his arms, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Fair enough." I responded.

"My favorite movie is Transformers. And before you ask, yes, only because Megan Fox is in it. First question, who did you have your first kiss with?" He asked. I blushed.

"Um, uh, uh, um, yeah, um," I stuttered. "Ihaven'thadmyfirstkissyet." He smiled.

"I'm sorry what was that last part?"

"I haven't had my first kiss yet." I mumbled.

"One more time." He grinned.

"I haven't had my first kiss yet." I said.

"Sorry, I'm hard of hearing." He stated. "A little louder, sweetheart."

"I haven't had my first kiss yet!" I yelled, leaning over right by his ear.

He didn't seem the least bit affected by it.

"Really?" He asked. "Well, you're about to." And then he leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you all are thinking. Isn't this going too fast? Well, just wait til you see what happens next chapterrrr. Ha. Review.(:<strong>

**~RaynieJay**


	3. More Kissing, Bullshit, & Library Fights

Piper's POV

Kissing Jason was weird. I couldn't tell if it was a good weird or a bad weird. I was determined to keep kissing him until I came to the correct conclusion. It felt sparky. Like little electrical currents spreading through me, from my lips, down past my chest to my toes. It felt...amazing. There were no other words to describe it. Hell, amazing doesn't even descirbe it. It was fantastic, beautiful, magical. He pulled back, breathing heavily.

I looked him in the eyes, and realized who I had just kissed, realized what I had done. I, Piper McLean, kissed Jason Grace. Well, technically, he kissed me first, but hadn't I kissed him back?

I immediately pushed him off of me, furious with him, but more furious with my self.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "You-you asshole!"

He stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Why would you even think I wanted you to do that?" I yelled. "And you wonder why I hate you so much! You're so full of yourself! You think every single girl on the entire planet is completely in love with you. They aren't! Why would you even think for a second that that would be okay?" I said furiously, waving my arms in the air dramatically.

He looked at me, still shocked.

"Goodbye." I shouted at him and stomped off, thinking of all the things I wanted to do to him. At first my thoughts were like this: "I'm going to ring his stupid neck while he sleeps peacefully in his room. I'll find someway to open the door, without making noise, without being caught, sneak in his room, and choke him 'til he dies." They soon turned to thoughts like this: "Damn, why do we have to hate each other? Why can't we be in love so he can kiss me like that whenever I want him to?" and then I'm back to phase one. Granted, it's more toned down than phase one, but still on the idea that I hate his freaking guts.

What's wrong with him? Why would he even think that I wanted him to do that? Sure we were laughing and joking around, but we still hate each other. Nothing can change that, not even some stupid kiss. He is always like this. God, I hate him.

"Piper!" He called after me.

I flipped him the bird.

"I'm sorry, Piper!"

I ignored him and climbed back down the ladder.

Dani's POV (the next day.)

"Wait, what happened?" I asked Piper.

"He invited me up to the roof and he freaking kissed me!" She yelled.

Still trying to process the idea that Jason kissed Piper, I sat there, astonished.

A few moments later, it finally settled in. Jason Grace kissed Piper. My best friend, Piper. That's not supposed to happen. That's like Voldemort kissing Harry Potter. Completely wrong and completely unnatural.

"He kissed you." I stated. "Why?" I realize that may sound rude, but it's a valid question. Why would he kiss her? They hate each other.

She shrugged, dramatically, eyes like saucers. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Did you show any indication that you wanted him to kiss you?" I asked.

It looked like she was contemplating on whether or not she did.

She answered me a few moments later, shrugging and fiddling with her fingers. "Well, I might have? I don't know. We were just kind of talking and he asked me who my first kiss was. I told him I hadn't kissed anyone and then he kissed me." She sighed, sounding defeated, plopping down on her bed.

"It sounds to me like you aren't telling me the whole story." I said, crossing my arms, looking at her suspiciously.

She blushed, mumbling a response.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what aren't you telling me?" I practically shrieked, standing up, shaking her shoulders.

"I promise that's everything."

"Okay, fine. I kissed him back."

My eyes were bulging out of my head. "You what?"

"I know, I know." She said, putting her head in her hands. "I just.. Something came over me, you know?"

"No. No, I don't know." I said. "You have officially gone in-freaking-sane!"

She blushed.

"Bitch." She muttered, looking down. "Total bitch." Then she, being the mature friend she is, stuck her tongue out at me.

Thalia's POV

"I know. All I'm saying is that I think we should tell people." Luke told me, grabbing my hand.

"No." I shouted, standing up, pulling my hand out of his. "Do you have any idea how my friends would react?"

He shrugged. "Would you rather tell them now, or later?" He replied.

"Uh, let me think about that." I replied sarcastically, putting on a thoughtful face. "Later! You don't know my friends. They will murder you if they found out. Hell, they might even murder me." I told him quite loudly. "You just have to trust me on this, Luke. We need time." I said, calming down a little bit.

He gave me a sympathetic look.

My friends hate him. They hate all of them. All of the "popular" guys. Luke's different though. I tried to tell Annabeth one time, but once she heard his name, she stiffened, turned to me, eyes wide, then walked off. If that were anyone else, they would've slapped me.

I don't get it though. Why do they all think he's so bad? Have they ever sat down to talk with him? Learned anything about him? Why is he such a terrible person in their eyes? Just because he hangs out with Jason? Jason's an asshole. I'll admit that, but why does that mean his friends are?

"Luke," Landyn called from the other side of the courtyard. He looked over at him. Landyn gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. Luke look down at our intertwined fingers and immediately let go.

I nodded towards Landyn then mouthed the word 'Go.'

He followed my orders, standing up quickly, and walking off.

Jason's POV

Holy fuck. I'm screwed. I was actually falling for Piper. I shouldn't be. This is all part of some stupid bet that I wasn't going to lose. That kiss was.. awesome. I wish I could have kept kissing her, but, of course, she had to pull back and get all piss-y.

I was sitting in my History class when she plopped into the chair next to me.

She glanced at me quickly then pulled a piece of scratch paper out of her notebook. She grabbed a pencil from her bag and started scribbling furiously. She picked up the paper, crumbled it up, and threw it at my face. She then got up and walked off.

I picked the piece of paper up, straightened it out, and read it.

'We need to talk.'

I turned around and looked at her. She looked away pretending as though she hadn't even been looking. I grabbed some kid's pencil from his desk and wrote back:

'About what?' I crumbled it back up and threw it at her. She caught it easily.

She wrote back:

'You know.'

And I did. She wanted to talk about the kiss. Most likely about what was going through my mind when it happened. I don't know why she would though. She should know. I'm a teenage guy and there was an insanely hot girl sitting next to me. What did she expect?

I turned around and nodded.

Piper's POV

I sat down next to Dani and Leo at lunch. He had his arm around her and it looked as though she was enjoying it every second.

I saw Leo turn around. He turned back around very quickly. I got curious and glanced backwards to see Serena Freeman stabbing her fork into her chicken, glaring murderously at the back of Dani's head.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around. I didn't see anyone, but I turned my head the other way and saw Jason walking past us casually.

"I got to go to the bathroom, guys." I told them.

I got up and left.

He kept walking until we reached the tree where we had talked the other day.

He sat down and patted the spot beside him.

"Just don't fall over again." He said with a smile.

I scrunched my face up. "Very funny." I said and sat next to him.

"So," He started. "What's up?"

"I need to know why." I told him.

He nodded his head. "I thought I was clear. I like you, Piper. I like you a lot."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Jason. You and I both know that's bullshit."

He sighed. "Piper, why don't you believe that I actually do like you?"

My jaw dropped. "You mean you're serious?"

He shrugged. "Of course I am." He said squinting in the sunlight.

"Very funny." I said and stood up.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Why won't you believe me?" He practically shouted at me.

"Like I told you before, we're enemies. Not friends. Not anything more." I told him, standing up again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I told him and walked off.

"Piper! Stop walking off. It's getting old." He said, crossing his arms.

I turned around and flipped him off. "I don't give a shit what you think."

Leo's POV

Having a friend like Dani is awesome. Really and truly, completely awesome. She always has my back. Like always. She has never let me down and I have known her for a long time. Three years or something crazy like that.

I was sitting with her at the library, flinging tiny pieces of paper at her while she was trying to study for her math test.

She stood up quickly. "Leo Valdez! If you do not stop, I will shove a spoon down your throat." She told me.

I tried not to laugh, I really did, but I couldn't help it. I burst into fits of laughter and every time I was about to calm down I would look at her, see her glaring, and laugh some more. She eventually couldn't help but smile and then laugh.

The librarian is a very old lady, who is very hard of hearing, so it was a shock when she told us to be quiet or she would kick us out. Then Serena walked behind me, grabbed my arm and pushed me into the corner, and attacked me with her lips.

I tried my best to push her off of me, but this girl had the strength of a grizzly bear.

Her weight was pulled off of me suddenly.

Dani had Serena pinned to the ground.

"Hands. Off." She said through gritted teeth. "Got it?"

Serena nodded her head, eyes wide. 

Dani jumped off of her.

"Shall we?" She said, holding her arm out.

"We shall." I said looping my arm through hers.


	4. Dear Anon & Sneak Peak I'm DUMB SORRY

**Dear Anonymous Reviewer,**

**I'm sorry you don't like my story. I wish you would have criticized it instead of saying it sucks and it's bad. You sounded really uneducated and unintelligent. As you can see, I am a Percabeth supporter, but this is not a Percabeth fanfic, I believe I have mentioned them together once? If not maybe two or three times. This is a JasonxPiper fic so not many Percabeth moments will be in here. **

**Honestly your review doesn't really bother me and I'll tell you why. Someone told me that I should be writing for myself, not to please other people and get compliments even though they're great. This is the best I can do and if you're not happy with it, then I'm sorry, I'm afraid it's all I can do. **

**If you review again, which I hope you don't, please don't review anonymously so I can PM you instead of putting up a chapter so the people who DO like this story don't get all excited and then see it's not. It kind of makes me mad when people do that. Why don't you have enough courage to say it to me directly instead of being anonymous? Also, if you have an account, will you please PM me, I would love for you to go into more detail about why you think this story sucks. I am very curious. **

**Okay, I have a question. How is it really OOC? I know Jason is, but the other characters aren't COMPLETELY off. The only reason Jason is like this is because if he wasn't, it wouldn't go with my story. I keep telling people this but they won't listen... **

**Dear Lovely, Fantastic, Amazing, Spectacular, (made from all the words combined!-) Lovanmatacular Reviewers,**

**Since I haven't posted anything in forever like I normally do, I'm gonna give you a sneak peak of the next chapter! Yay! So here it is!(:**

**Jason's POV**

"Hey, Isabel." I said, as she sat in front of me.

"Is it true that you like Piper?" She asked me with a snarl smeared across her face.

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do. You. Like. Piper? I don't know if I can get any more clear than that!" She said, talking to me like a child.

"First of all, don't talk to me like that, and second of all, screw off. It's none of your business."

"Ugh, Jason," She said. "Will you just fucking tell me already?"

"No, I fucking won't." I said annoyed. She flipped her curly blonde hair and walked away from me.

"I've decided that we can be friends." Piper told me, sitting down in front of me where Isabel had just been.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said in a '_duh'_ tone of voice. "You can say okay, but besides that, no, and besides, I thought you were the one who wanted to be friends?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Just no mood swings, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not much, but that's all you get! I should be able to write more soon but I'm a guys basketball manager now so I won't have a lot of time to write because of tournaments, games, and practices! WISH THEM LUCK!(:<strong>


	5. Meetings, Awkwardness, & Okay?

**Sorry, I barely ever update this storyy.. I know, I know, I know, I suck, don't I?**

**Read and REVIEW! Oh and ENJOY!(:**

**Jason's POV**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Isabel." I said to her as she sat in front of me at the lunch table.<p>

"Is it true that you like Piper?" She asked me with a snarl smeared across her make up coated face.

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do. You. Like. Piper? I don't know if I can get any more clear than that!" She said, talking to me like a child.

"First of all, don't talk to me like that, and second of all, screw off. It's none of your business."

"Ugh, Jason," She said, "will you just fucking tell me already?"

"No, I fucking won't." I said annoyed. She flipped her curly blonde hair and walked away from me.

"I've decided that we can be friends." Piper told me, sitting down in front of me where Isabel had just been.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "you can say okay, but besides that, no. Anyway, I thought you were the one who wanted to be friends?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Just no mood swings, okay?"

She huffed, "I don't have mood swings."

"Uh, yes, you do."

"Uh, no, I don't"

"Uh, yes, you do."

"NO, I DON'T."

"Whatever." I said, "You win."

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, looking quite pleased with herself. "Anyway, what did Isabel want?"

"She asked me if I liked you."

She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "And?"

"I told her it was none of her business."

"Well," She said leaning forward, resting her head on top of her hands, "is it any of my business?"

I gave her the 'are-you-an-idiot' look. "Of course it is."

"So will you tell me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

I laughed. "Nope." I said winking.

She smacked me on top of the head. "Will you cut it out?" She asked me. "I'm tired of you flirting with me all the time."

I can tell she's not though because she has a grin on her face.

She says to me, "Hey, I gotta go. Dani, Annabeth, and Thalia are waiting on me. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." I said grinning at her.

"Bye." She waves and grins back at me, her eyes shining. "Meet me at the soccer field, okay?"

"Gotcha." I yelled from across the cafeteria as she was walking out the door. Once again, she turned around and flashed me a smile.

Dani's POV

I walked outside to the circle of benches by the gym, across from the soccer field expecting to see the girls there, but today there was someone new. Well, not new. I had seen her a few times around school, but I've never talked to her much before. I think I asked her for a pencil one time when she first came here, but that's about it. She always seemed quiet and kind of kept to herself, though the "popular" girls tried to convert her into a bitch. I knew almost nothing about her besides that.

Brooklyn was a very pretty girl. She had deep blue eyes and naturally ginger hair. She was wearing a strapless blue sundress that came right above her knees.

"Hi," I said, "Isn't your name Brooklyn?"

She nodded and smiled, "Or Brooke, but Brooklyn's fine. Daniella, right?"

"Dani."

"Oh, sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay." then, "Where is everyone?"

It was her turn to shrug. "Thalia just told me that you guys were hanging out here today and then she invited me to come, so I did."

I nodded. "Cool."

We sat in a very awkward silence for a few minutes before Piper walked up and lay on her stomach on the bench across from mine and next to Brooklyn's.

"Hi," she said, cheerfully, "What's your name?"

"Brooklyn. Or just Brooke. I don't really care."

"I'm Piper," she said as she leaned over the railing to shake her hand, "Nice to meet ya."

"Someone's in a good mood." I said, referring to Piper.

She smiled. "I guess."

"What's up, bitches?" Thalia said as she plopped down next to Brooklyn.

"Love you too." I say sarcastically

She pretended like she didn't hear me.

"Hey, guys." Annabeth said as she walked in behind Thalia. "Who are you?" She asked sitting next to Piper after she sat up.

Piper draped her legs over Annabeth's. "That's Brooklyn. Or just Brooke. She doesn't really care." Piper mused.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, what she said."

We all snickered, or smirked, though it wasn't that funny. Being around all of your close friends when someone new is there, well, let's just say, it's so freaking awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV <strong>

_Pull yourself together!_ I instructed myself as I was walking to the soccer field. _You **cannot** like Jason. You just can't. It's not good for you, so stop! Now is when you tell him that you aren't interested and you just want to be friends. _

I felt someones arms go around my waist in the middle of my pep talk. I looked behind me and pushed Jason away.

"Listen, I've been thin-" I started.

He interrupted me. "I know. I have too. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I have done to you in the past. I'm sorry for picking on you and calling you a slut and making a complete ass of myself. I really like you and I want you to really like me too. I don't care what my friends think, I just know that I want to be with you. I don't care if it's for a day or a week or a month or a year, I just want to be with you."

Those few sentences made me forget everything. Made me forget what he has done. Made me forget that I was going to tell him that I didn't like him and that I wasn't interested or that I just wanted to be friends. Because the look on his face made him look sincere and like I was the only girl in the world he wanted, which, in reality, I know is a lie. But what he just said, made me want to kiss him.

So I did.

And it was just as great as the first one, better even. Just as much fire and passion. That's when I realized I really and truly liked him. And maybe this relationship wouldn't last, but I really didn't care. I would just take him for as long as I could have him.

But he pulled away from me. And then he smiled. "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

And I remembered. I can't do this. I can't. I want to, but I can't. Oh God, how I wish I could. What would my friends think? What would _his_ friends think? Oh my God. What would _Drew _think? Or more importantly what would she _do _to me? "I can't Jason."

"Yes, you can, Piper. You just are afraid of what people would think."

"No, Jason, I just can't." I told him desperately, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Just give us a chance." He said with just as much desperation.

I turned my head away, unable to look into his eyes and with as much courage as I could muster up, I said, "Okay."

And his face lit up with joy, a look so optimistic it could cure cancer and he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up off the ground, while spinning me around in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DAAAAAAAAAAAA! Short, I know, sorry. Sort of a cliff hanger, not really, but I know what you're thinking and I'll tell you that it's not what you think...(:<strong>

**~RaynieJay**


	6. Heheh Hey, guys

**Ha...ha. Hey, guys. Uhm, yeah, it's me. I suck. I really do. This time it wasn't my fault though! My dumb computer is messing up all the time now. I can't go get it fixed yet because of reasons and so I won't be updating for like a really long time. My apologies. **

**So, yeah. Basically this is an update on telling you why I can't update.**

**Every single time I try to write the freaking chapter, my computer freezes and shuts down, erasing all of my work and it sucks so, yeah. It's going to take forever for me to update, but I will try my very hardest. I tried to do the notebook thing again but my mother accidentally (purposefully) threw it away. She claimed that she thought it was one of my old ones from when I was a child and thought I didn't want it anymore. **

**Sorry, guys. Anyway, see you in a few months. **

**Have a wonderful day!**

**~RaynieJay**

**(P.S. Thanks to my lovely readers who have stuck with me and not sent me any hate through PMs. You guys are awesome!)**

**(P.S.S. To the person who left me that anon hate in my ask on Tumblr, grow a pair.)**


	7. I'm sorry guys

**I might be deleting this account. My sister found it and was about to read all of my stories and I'm fucking pissed because I told her not to but she did anyway and I'm fucking pissed. So yeah, sorry, but I might. I mean this is my PERSONAL stuff. This is what I enjoyed doing and I've been working on this one chapter of "Life At The Wilderness school for MONTHS now and I feel like it's really good but my sister had to go and be a bitch because this is like my diary... I don't care if you read it and I don't know you but when you read it and you KNOW me, it's too personal to share. **

**I sent her one of my one-shots because she begged me and begged me and just wore me down and after she copied it and pasted it into google and she fucking found this page. **

** I feel like I can't really trust her. I mean this is MY stuff. This shouldn't involve her. She SAID she wouldn't read it, but she does anyway and that's not okay. I'll probably post these somewhere else and as soon as I'm about to, I'll update you guys and you can message me if you want to know. **

**I just can't fucking deal with some people. **

**I have trust issues with all the stuff that happened with my dad... My mom still doesn't know I know about it, but yeah. This makes me realize why I can't trust people. You may think I'm being a drama queen, but this is PERSONAL. **

**~RaynieJay**

**Also, I just noticed...**

**My fanfic Daughter of the Sea has 771 views.**

**Fight or Flight (my Maximum Ride fic) has 5,158 views.**

**My Life at the Wilderness School has 11,306 views, along with 58 followers, 47 favorites, and 89 reviews.**

**And to top it all off:**

**A Sporting love has 35,966 views, 101 followers, and 112 favorites. I'm crying. I'm sobbing. Thank you guys so much.**

**This means so much to me. My stories aren't even that good and I have 101 followers, 112 favorites. And 35,966 have took the time out of their day to LOOK at my story. I just can't even. This may not seem like much to some really fantastic writer but it means so, SO much to me. You guys are the greatest.**


	8. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

**Hiiii. I kind of gave you guys a scare, didn't I? Sorry about that.**

**I talked to my sister about this whole thing. It literally took hours, but she promised she wouldn't go through my stories again and she really doesn't want me to delete them because she knows I worked hard on them, so I don't think I'm going to delete them, but I am going to go back and edit all my stories... ALL OF THEM. They need a lot of work... I might actually change the names of some of them, but I'll put up a poll if I think of a name. So you guys probably won't get another chapter for a while and I will probably finish "A Sporting Love" before I do anything with "Life at the Wilderness School" because I started it first. That's not a promise or anything but "A Sporting Love" is so close to being finished and I REALLY want to finish it. But before I do anything, I'm going to edit the chapters of all my stories so that'll take a while. You probably won't hear from me anytime soon, I just really want to improve my stories cause when I first started this account, I wasn't really working hard at making them good stories, but I want to now. I want to make them good stories with proper grammar, commas in the right places, the whole 9 yards so if you want to go back and read them again, you can, but you don't have to. I'm just telling you guys! **

**Again, thank you so much. I can't thank you enough. You guys are so amazing and so sweet. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**~RaynieJay**


	9. Catch ya later gater (laugh at my jokes)

_**GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS**_

**I MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH**

How have you all been doing on my long break from ?

Hopefully well.

I'm just here to say farewell. I know, tears are coming, aren't they? It's been a fun ride, but it's coming to an end.

FEAR NOT.

I will still be on WattPad and I have signed up for archiveofourown. I MIGHT POST STORIES ON THESE WEBSITES.

Soooo, if you wanna read them come on over and say hi, will ya?! I love all of you tons and tons.

I might come back here every once in a while, but I've said that quite a bit, haven't I?

I'm just not that into these stories anymore. When I start things, I never really tend to finish them so yeah... Maybe you guys will come visit me over on those two websites I mentioned earlier? If you do, tell me that you came from here! Just curious to see how many people will actually do it. (I wish I could use emojis on here... the struggle... sorry sometimes I think I'm funny)

Signing off,

**~RaynieJay**


End file.
